


Lost His Mind

by ReturnToZero



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU, Also called William, Alternate Universe, Bill is dead?, Dipper has lost his mind, Dipper's name is Abel because I am a loser, Ford is concerned, Ghosts, Kinda Meta in a sense but whatever, M/M, Paranormal shit obviously, Spirits, Will add tags as the story progresses, beasts - Freeform, dimension hopping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:06:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6360718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReturnToZero/pseuds/ReturnToZero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boy gave her a nod, and the whole room seemed to tense as he began to choose a seat, all hushed whispers and keeping their gaze on him.</p><p> </p><p>The brunette took a seat just a few stools away from Ford, smiling as he opened up the menu before him and the one to his right. Ford finished his coffee, all the while he never managed to rip his gaze from the strange boy.</p><p>There was something compelling about him.</p><p>It was hard to explain, but he hoped that at least this man would cause no harm to him. Susan made sure to refill his coffee and get his order out before finally addressing the (strange?) new patron.</p><p>"Yes, I'll have the Sunny Combo with coffee and William will have the Smiley Pancakes and a cup of hot chocolate. Oh, and can you make sure they use chocolates instead of cherries for the eyes? You know how much he despises the maraschino cherries."</p><p>Susan simply nodded and quickly walked away to take the order, and Ford still kept his gaze on the male. He found it strange how the other man seemed to be keen on this William character being present.<br/>---<br/><b>In which Ford goes dimension hopping and finds himself with a scary alternate-reality.</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost His Mind

Alternate Title: There's A Man In The Woods (Who Has Lost His Mind)

\---

  
Ever since Ford had started the dimensional hopping he also had many strange encounters with alternate universes that almost seemed like home but not quite. It was difficult, having a sudden dimensional hop since the universes seemed to try and fix any anomalies that lied outside the range of the universal natural law of weirdness magnetism.

 

So he would pick up odd jobs, trying to keep up a record of his encounters and such.

 

The current universe spat him out, and he tumbled, hoping that this time maybe he wouldn't land on his ass or somewhere fragile-

 

He seemed to be lucky, as he was dropped into the forest onto his front, landing on the dirt with an loud grunt. Ford recovered quickly enough, but it took him a minute to survey his surroundings.

 

He seemed to be on earth still, and by the looks of it he had managed to stay well within the century since his departure. Collecting his satchel and making sure everything crossed over fine he continued into the forest, hoping that he would reach into the town easily.

 

It was when he hit town that he also saw a sign, 'Welcome to Gravity Falls'. The old man felt a smile rise to his face, at least he was at least somewhat familiar with the town. He wondered how much exactly changed in this dimension, he would have to also take special notes in the event that he could uncover some parallels between this town and the one he hailed from.

 

There was still that quaint little diner named Greasy's and he felt his stomach rumble. The scientist immediately dug through his pockets, hoping to find some American currency and praying that these folk would accept whatever he had. He would also have to check and see if he could perhaps make a 'friend' or a host to give him protection.

 

He ignored the strange looks he got, already used to having such scrutiny on him since childhood. Of course, it was normal when he had been transported to an alien dimensions, but somehow it hurt more when he was being judged by humans. It was narrow-minded of them, and he couldn't help but feel like he was already being cheated out simply because he seemed a little unusual.

 

His stomach demanded food once more, so Ford picked up his pace a bit more, finally pushing the door and entering the diner. A chime followed his entrance and soon he felt their gaze on him once more. A few people were even brave enough to whisper amongst themselves, and Ford held a neutral expression.

 

"Hello and welcome to Greasy's! Take a seat wherever you like sir and I'll be with you in a moment."

 

He offered the waitress a smile, at least she still regarded him with kindness, even if it was false. Pleasantries were something he never thought too much about, but he supposed it at least helped make him feel a bit better at the moment (even if they were fake).

 

He chose a little secluded corner on the bartop, taking a stool and noticing the menu already laid out. He studied it and studied his currency, he noticed a spike in price from the prices during his time and planet, but it wasn't too much of a stretch. It was a relief, to know that he could at least enjoy a warm meal.

 

He caught whispers from the family across from him, "Look mommy, that man has so many fingers!" the small boy observed a bit too loudly, before his mother shushed him.

 

"Don't say that about the man Chris. Just eat your food and stop staring at him."

 

A moment of anger flashed over him, but cooled instantly. It became like that since highschool, people would point out his deformity and instead he would be washed over with a cold anger. He was above them, and their petty comments, so the anger never really translated into something ferocious. Instead he could only ask for them to stop and to leave him be.

 

It seems that many had decided it would be best to return to their meals and their conversations, and he was easily forgotten in his little corner. The diner was able to fall back into a comfortable chatting, and he noticed the calm that swept over the restaurant.

 

The waitress from before finally came over, with only one eye open and a bright red smile, "Hello there! My name's Susan and I'll be your waitress for today. Have you decided on what you've wanted?"

 

Ford nodded, clearly ordering a coffee with a country-fried steak and some eggs and sausage on the side, noticing how she jotted down the entire order without ever taking her eye off of him. She gave another smile, this time a bit more coquettish, "I'll get that right out for ya, handsome."

 

He felt a small flush rise to his cheeks, it's been awhile since anyone had shown interest in him, and he was flattered. He stuttered out a thank you and got his coffee returned to him. His hands wrapped around the warm mug, and he took in a deep breath.

 

It had been eons since he had been able to have food that was normal for earthlings to eat. He had eaten tons of other beasts and concoctions in order to survive, and even though he had a few favorites from those foreign foods, there was something about these earth meals that made more sense to him. It was kinda sad too, since coffee never was as potent as it used to be, but he still couldn't help but be fond of the dark liquid.

 

He was just about to take a sip of his coffee when the chime went off once more and he felt the diner grow tense once more.

 

Ford's curiosity won over and he slowly glanced over at the new patron.

 

He seemed to look normal enough, a young man looking about in his early twenties with wavy brown hair and milky white skin. The lad was exuding kindness even, with a soft smile on his face as he held his hands together in front of him, waiting patiently to be seated.

 

Regardless, Susan seemed to also be afraid of him, her nervousness seeping slightly into her tight voice, "Oh, well, take a seat wherever you like and I'll go get your order in a minute."

 

The boy gave her a nod, and the whole room seemed to tense as he began to choose a seat, all hushed whispers and keeping their gaze on him.

 

The brunette took a seat just a few stools away from Ford, smiling as he opened up the menu before him and the one to his right. Ford finished his coffee, all the while he never managed to rip his gaze from the strange boy.

 

There was something compelling about him.

 

It was hard to explain, but he hoped that at least this man would cause no harm to him. Susan made sure to refill his coffee and get his order out before finally addressing the (strange?) new patron.

 

"Yes, I'll have the Sunny Combo with coffee and William will have the Smiley Pancakes and a cup of hot chocolate. Oh, and can you make sure they use chocolates instead of cherries for the eyes? You know how much he despises the maraschino cherries."

 

Susan simply nodded and quickly walked away to take the order, and Ford still kept his gaze on the male. He found it strange how the other man seemed to be keen on this William character being present. His ears picked up on a passing conversation-

 

"He's lost it. I used to feel bad but now I find it hard to pity him, " a man at another booth said, glaring daggers at the lone man sipping away at his coffee, "At least he stops talking aloud. It was getting annoying."

 

Ford noticed how the other man seemed to be ignoring the blatant hate directed his way, but the way his hands clenched the coffee mug said about what was going on underneath the cool facade. Ford coughs, hoping that the other man will take a hint.

 

The diner grows quiet once more and Ford can't help but want to scarf down the food and get away. He finds himself staring at the man sitting just a few stools down, and he wants to ask why this is so.

 

"You seem to be new in town."

 

Ford jumps just a bit, flushing at being caught staring and pushing up his cracked glasses. The other man simply smiles, turning a bit to face him and Ford can't help but feel at ease once more.

 

"Ah, yes, I just came in an hour ago. Actually, do you know somewhere I could stay?" he politely asks, and he can feel the gaze of the room fall onto their conversation.

 

The boy nods, seemingly pleased that he was approached with such an innocuous request, "Yes, there's a lodge that Mr. Gleeful over there runs." He gestures to the man that was slandering him a minute ago, before quickly tacking on, "But I don't know how welcomed you'll feel there. I suppose you could also as Mr. Valentino if he has a room he could lend out."

 

Again, he gestures to another man in the diner, all without ever looking away from Ford. In this moment Ford begins to feel his skin crawl, there was something very wrong with this man. Well, to clarify- it wasn't this man per say that was bad. No, he was fine and even kind. But Ford had enough experience with spirits and ghosts and ghouls that he was aware that there was a third presence with them, and very involved in their conversation. (Perhaps this was that 'William' character that was brought up before).

 

"Or if those don't work out, I have plenty of room in my shack. It's a bit outside of town, but it's got a wonderful view of the town."

 

Ford immediately tell in the other man's tone that the last statement isn't so much of an offer but more of a plea. Not a plea of desperation, but of assistance. Ford sighs, it seems that William has been a burden to the other boy, and he felt it to be his duty to help.

 

"I think I will take you up on that offer. I love the woods, and maybe I might take a stroll before dinnertime."

 

Delight spreads across his face, along with relief, "How wonderful. My name is Abel Pines by the way."

 

Ford laughs, "Well what do you know, maybe we are related! I'm Stanford Pines."

 

Abel's eyes twinkle with joy, "I actually used to have a great uncle named Stanley! Unfortunately he's long passed, but my shack used to belong to him actually."

 

At the name Ford feels a pang of anger, this time very hot but he swallows it quick, this was an alternate universe, there is also the possibility that he never even existed in this timeline.

 

"What a coincidence." he lamely replies.

 

Abel nods, and finally turns to his right, a small chuckle falling from his lips, "Isn't that funny William? The chances of a stranger having not only my last name but also a similar first name to my Grunkle Stan?"

 

A loud shatter sounds through the diner, the chubby white-haired man who Ford recalls as Mr. Gleeful abruptly standing up as he steps over the now shattered mug and towards Abel, "Will you quit talking to thin air?! William is dead, he's been dead for a whole year now! He can't hear you and he sure ain't been here for a damn long time now."

 

Sadness skitters across Abel's hazel eyes, "Oh Gideon, please don't say such hurtful things. Can't you let me mourn how I wish? I ain't hurting anyone by talking to my dear William."

 

Gideon grows red in the face, "Pines, it's annoying! Seeing you chatter like a mad man to the thin air, buying him food and laughing over at jokes that were never said!"

 

Ford feels his skin raise into goosebumps, aware that the third person with them is clearly unhappy with Gideon's comments. Susan looks about ready to kick them both out when Ford steps in, "Look, he really isn't hurting anyone with whatever he's doing. How about we all just sit down and enjoy our meals?"

 

Gideon huffs, and begins to waddle away, not even bothering to pay for his food and yanking his child and wife from their seats, "Blasphemy, y'all can stay and entertain this weirdo! Let him fucking stay in his delusional world, see if I give a flying fuck about his actual well-being."

 

Susan tries to get them to pay but the Gleefuls all leave with a loud slam of the door, and the diner is dead quiet once again.

 

Abel breaks the silence, quietly stating, "I can pick up their bill Susan. It's the least I can do for causing such a ruckus."

 

The boy seems on the brink of tears and Ford sighs, despite his genius he was never good at dealing with tears. He also isn't sure how comfortable he is touching the lad, since there was a vengeful spirit lingering, and he didn't want to seem like he was interfering.

 

Susan insists that he shouldn't but he does anyways, "Hey Susan, if it isn't too much trouble can I get the smiley pancakes and the hot chocolate to go?"

 

"Of course honey, do you also want your plate to go?" she awkwardly asks, usure of how else to present it.

 

"No, I'll have it here. Sorry for all the trouble again."

 

Ford decides to distract Abel, "So, how long have you lived in Gravity Falls?"

 

Abel turns quickly to the older man, surprised at the sudden question, quickly pushing back his tears, "Oh...Uhm, well. I used to visit every summer since I was twelve. And then my Grunkle Stan needed help taking care of the shack, so after I finished getting my bachelors in biology I moved down here and stayed ever since. So that would be...about five years?"

 

Ford smiles, proud at the boy going and getting a degree, "I actually have quite a few doctorates. They might be a little outdated since I went to school long ago but I'm glad you pursued higher education to cultivate your mind."

 

Abel's mood lightened, "Yeah, I've always loved school and learning, unlike my twin sister. She's off somewhere in New York with a fashion line though, so I am still proud of her for making a name for herself."

 

Ford feels another sting of pain at the mention of a twin, and quickly forces it down once more. Before he can add anymore Abel's food arrives, and he lets the lad eat his food in peace. Abel does continue to ask more questions, and he finally asks what Ford thinks about of ghosts with a certain interest shining in his eyes and he knows exactly what he's dealing with.

 

"Maybe we should move this somewhere a bit more private, just because I don't want to scare anyone."

 

Abel finishes up and takes the extra food in a plastic bag, paying for his food and Ford's (as a token of gratitude)-

 

"Let's continue this on the way to my home." he clarifies, locking eyes with the scientist and nodding. Ford follows him to Abel's Old but reliable truck, climbing in and hoping that getting rid of the spirit will be simple enough.

 

"I actually need some help with a problem that I've been unable to solve for awhile." Abel begins, driving out of town and towards the forest.

 

"I know you're more than what you say, and the fact that you could tell about the strangeness across the town proves it. Ford, how do you feel about the paranormal?" Abel's eyebrows knit together with worry, and his grasp on the wheel tightens just a bit.

 

"I am amazed by it, and interested in finding out more about it. If it's bad though, I always am up to helping keep it at bay."

 

Abel sighs in relief, "It seems I got lucky that you came into town. Sorry to drag you into all this but I must tell you, there's a malevolent beast in the woods that is able to commune and corrupt other spirits that reside in Gravity Falls. It's getting so strong that I believe that it's even able to influence the current citizens of Gravity Falls."

 

Ford nods, it seems like the beast is somewhat like a necromancer but not quite. Though Abel's line of reasoning seems sound, and if it's valid then it would seem they would need to kill the beast at all costs-

 

"It's kind of a hive mind sort of beast. It feels like a gaze almost, right?" he ponders, finally making it to some of the thicker foliage and the dirt road.

 

Ford nods, the gaze at the diner, and all the tenseness in the air. It was all coming together quite frightening, "Yes, a gaze that intensifies negative feelings. I even found myself remembering some more troubling thoughts that can usually be quelled with my logic..."

 

Abel smiles, "God it feels good to be able to talk about this again. No one believes me, and they think I'm some crazy man out in the woods! But now that you're here, I feel so much better."

 

Ford smirks, patting the kid on the shoulder, "Trust me lad, I know that feeling exactly. It's good that we found eachother."

 

They finally reach the shack and Ford feels a wave of nostalgia hit him, the shack he is reffering to seems to be similar to the cabin he made for himself eons ago. Sure there was a gimmicky sign but it seemed to scream authenticity. And with Abel's knowledge it would be obvious that his findings wouldn't be fabricated.

 

"Here we are, the Mystery Shack. Cmon now, we need to figure out how to save the town."

 

With a smile Ford followed the other male inside, excited to be working with a possible descendant and confer on paranormal findings.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I really need to stop coming up with these ideas. 
> 
> Please comment and leave kudos if you wanna see more! <3


End file.
